Harry Potter, a Slytherin
by FanOfAllThingsFictional
Summary: Harry lets his Slytherin side out after 4th year and becomes the powerful wizard he was ment to be. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1: Lions, Snakes and a Pheonix

**Hi**** everyone thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lions, and snakes, and a phoenix, oh my<strong>

Harry lay on his back, finally awake and away from his nightmares and visions. The moon shone through the window landing upon unseeing emerald green eyes. As he lay there Harry silently blessed his limited wandless ability at silencing charms that he had discovered at the beginning of the summer and refined over the last two months.

Harry was currently thinking about last year and the tournament that had led to Cedric's death. It was August third and there was just less than a month before he was back at Hogwarts with his friends. His friends... his thoughts took a darker turn when remembering his last letters from them. _"Don't worry we'll see you soon... keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble... Dumbledore advises you to stay inside as often as possible..."_

And on, and on it went. Their preaching angered him, who were they to tell him what to do and expect him to be a good little boy and listen when they had given him no information about his world and what was happening with Voldemort all while trying to comfort him and ease his doubts.

They underestimated him he realized, underestimated his patience and ability to cope. They had sent him off to the Dursleys assuming he would be fine while reassuring him in every letter that Cedric's death did not lay on his shoulders. He was sick of it, and now the Daily Prophet was claiming he was unstable and an attention seeking liar.

A smirk grazed his face. He had embraced his Slytherin side this summer and had prepared him self for the coming war. The first thing he had done was sneak in to Diagon alley and purchase a new trunk that was password protected, with a password he doubted anyone would guess (after all not even Tom Riddle would think to say _I love professor Snape's potions class _in parseltounge.)

The trunks other features included a one touch shrink option, fire and spell proofing, and if lost would transport itself back to the owners pocket. He had also purchased a variety of contacts in colored, clear, and even one that worked similar to Mad-Eyes eye. Muggle London also equipped him with a variety of new clothing even though he had to wear Dudley's cast offs during the summer. Also a variety of books from Nocturne alley gave him more than enough to do during the summer.

His thoughts slowly drifted to school next year and classes with Malfoy and his cronies; there was no doubt in Harrys mind that with Tom's return he would be even more arrogant. As his thoughts turned to grabbing a book to read a wave of dark magic assaulted him, making his hair raise and heart to beat faster, Death Eaters.

Rolling out of bed he picked up his trunk and slipped it in to the moleskin pouch hanging around his neck that Hagrid had given him for his birthday. He rose to his feet just as the front door was blasted off its hinges shaking the house

Pressing himself by the wall next to his door Harry checked his arm, making sure his wand was in its holster (A birthday gift from Sirius and Remus that was invisible and summon resistant.) As foot steps sounded up the stairs he let his arms fall to his side and curled his hands in to fists. His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were yelling now and the footsteps were outside the door. Then, BANG!

The door flew open and two figures entered the room, after the second was in the door way Harry struck. He slammed his knee in to the mans groin and as the Death Eater folded at the waist, raised his knee and connected with the mans chin slamming his head against the door frame with a loud THWACK.

Harry the rolled away from a red spell originating from the first DE. And spun on his heal swiping ,who he had dubbed DE#1's feet out from under him then sprang forward and knocked his fist in to the mans face, braking his nose.

Leaving him on the ground Harry turned and rose just in time to plant his fist in to a third DE that had just entered the room. Another crack was heard before "Potter, stop it this instance." The venom that accompanied Potter made it obvious it was Snape which caused Harry to pause a moment allowing him to be cornered as the newly escaped convict Belletrix Lestrange entered the room.

Her voice was dripping with her excitement for the violence accruing around her and carried more than a little insanity. "Oh, wittle baby Potter" she crooned "Does he know how to pway." Harry stared at her coldly as either the elder Crabbe or Goyle came up behind her.

Mentally Harry sighed; he could draw his wand and fight now, possibly get through Belletrix and most likely be captured by the DE's down stairs or wait it out until he saw an opening and wait for Dumbledore's Order to arrive. As Belletrix glared at him watching his every movement he figured option two was better.

"Now" Belletrix purred "Be a good little boy a get downstairs otherwise I might have to do something nasty." Sighing Harry strolled past Snape towards the door "If you insist, though I must say you're being quite a terrible houseguest. My Aunt and Uncle will be displeased." All he got for his efforts was a hard shove towards the stairs and a snarl.

When he reached the living room his relatives were silenced and bound on the couch, though Vernon was still shouting himself purple.

Malfoy senior was standing in the middle of the room behind him were Avery, Nott, McNair, and what must be Crabbe as Belletrix had called the one behind him Goyle. Also about two more he didn't know.

Malfoy raised one sleek eyebrow as the two men Harry had named DE#1 & DE#2 came in to the room their heads bloody and Snape caring a broken mask.

"Put up a fight did he?" Malfoy enquired, though his gaze was on the Boy-Who-Lived. "Of course" Harry replied in mock outrage "It would be terrible for my reputation if I didn't" Snape smirked in a way that meant _"Shut up before I cut you up and sell you on the black market."_

Malfoy merely snarled at him before speaking again "The Dark Lord has an offer for you _Potter _and you should count your self lucky for it." He waited for a second and Harry rolled his eyes and muttered "Really, dramatic pause, never thought Malfoy would be in to Drama. Note to self buy him a play script."

The other DE's hissed slightly. Malfoy's glare hardened and he looked as if he were physically restraining him self from attacking. Harry could swear though that he saw a flash of amusement cross Snape's face.

"Shut up you idiotic brat the Dark Lord has offered you a chance to join him if you refuse he will make sure you beg for death at his knees." Harry smirked; idiots just gave him a perfect way to stall. He shrugged his shoulders lightly "Sure, why not, I got nothing better to do." He replied in such a casual tone one would have thought he had just agreed to buy a magazine subscription from a door to door salesman.

There was a thirty second silence and Snape's face showed his surprise for an instant before his mask was back in place. Harry was trying not to laugh, a corner of his lips turning up reviling a long incisor.

"Do not play games foolish child" spoke Snape "The Dark Lord does not take well to such things" Harry's smirk only grew wider "But I am not"

He then spoke in parseltounge lacing his words with all his hate and anger towards Voldemort _**"Your Death Eaters are very foolish to believe me Tom. Though not as foolish as a Half-Blood such as yourself for thinking I would join you." **_

There was a gasp from a few of the DE's as they looked at with some fear in their eyes, even the Dursleys were looking at him differently and Vernon had stopped trying to yell through a silencing spell. "He he, I knew it how the mighty will fall, soon they shall know that their Golden Boy is not so golden" Belletrix cackled as Malfoy's smirk grew larger.

Harry was glad he could lock away his laughter so easily otherwise he would be rolling on the floor from the fact that a few words of parseltounge spoken with hatred could convince them. Even Snape was wearily regarding him.

Then as Belletrix was about to speak again Harry felt the wards break once again as the order of the Phoenix arrived. "Finally" thought Harry as he called his wand in to his hand and stunned DE#1 just as the Order rushed in to the room.

The next few minutes were hectic as Harry wove his way through the Order and the DE's throwing stunners and shield charms, unfortunately they activated portkeys before more then two or three were caught.

There was a moment of silence and Harry realized that the people standing around him were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Made-Eye, Snape, a bald black man, a young woman with bubblegum pink hair, and a man he recognized as Diggle.

The silence was interrupted by Dumbledore as Snape strode over and grasped the back of his neck. Oddly enough the cold fingers were rather soothing though he could still not relax.

"We meet back at headquarters, Minerva, Remus and myself will be along shortly after we have fixed the damages" He than strode over to Harry handing him a piece of parchment which had "_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve Grimmauld Place." _Read it, memorize it, then burn it."

Harry did then nodded once to Dumbledore, "Ok, on my mark, 3…2…1" and the world disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading hopefully I will post the second chapter soon. I may also be looking for someone to look over my chapters before I post so if you are interested and great with grammar contact me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Number Twelve

**Chapter 2: Number Twelve**

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tube. He landed and would have fallen had Snape not caught hold of his arm. They were in what Harry figured was a muggle neighborhood and the two houses in front of him were marked 11, 13.

"As much grace as always Potter, now think of the phrase." Harry did and watched as before his eyes a building emerged between 11&13, number 12. They strode up to the door and Mad-Eye opened it and went inside the pink haired girl following him.

They walked down a dark hallway, and the whole house seemed to bleed darkness and pain. Harry hated it and hoped they were just passing through, though with his luck he doubted it.

As they neared the staircases, there was what sounded like a stampede as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins ran towards him only to be stopped by a fierce glare from Snape. "What's going on Harry? Are you ok? What about the Dursleys? Are..." Hermione would have continued except another voice cut her off.

"_Snape_, what do you think you're doing? Let my godson go!" Harry turned his head as much as Snape would let him to see his godfather standing in a doorway at the end of the hall.

Snape sneered and pushed passed him with Harry still in his grip. They entered what was obviously a kitchen and Snape pushed him down in to the nearest chair.

Sirius and the rest of the people in the hall had entered the room by now and Mrs. Weasley had started making dinner. Sirius looked about ready to start yelling again but thankfully Mrs. Weasley butted in before he could.

Harry was rather relieved, he loved his godfather but he didn't _have _to question everything Professor Snape did. Molly ushered everyone to the table and begin to dish out soup, placing a double serving and more than enough bread in front of Harry.

For the next fifteen minutes; there was an awkward silence as everyone ate, shooting looks at Harry every few seconds or so as he happily ate his soup as if he hadn't just been fighting for his life a half hour ago.

Just as Harry finished the last drop of soup, Dumbledore walked in followed by Professor McGonagall and Remus. The small amount of awkward talk stopped and Professor Dumbledore turned towards the teens.

"You should be getting off to bed; we will send Harry up in a few minutes when we start the Order meeting." The teens started to protest until Harry spoke up. "I'll just tell them whatever I tell you so they might as well stay. Besides, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Professor Dumbledore and Harry locked eyes for a minute before Dumbledore nodded his consent. Molly started to protest but a few whispered words from Arthur and she quieted.

"Now, I thought that Voldemort," there was a collective shudder from almost everyone in the room.

Dumbledore just smiled and continued, "Sent his Death Eaters to capture Harry but in light of their actions tonight, I could be wrong. Maybe Severus, you could enlighten us."

Snape stood glaring at the room. "The Dark Lord wishes to recruit Potter." There was a murmur of disbelief and Sirius laughed outright.

"Harry, join You-Know-Who? That's hilarious, there's no way he would agree." Snape was focused on Harry though his words were directed at Sirius.

"Loath as I am to admit it Black, I would have agreed if the boy had not agreed." The room fell into silence and every head turned towards Harry then Snape.

"What are you implying _Snape?" _Sirius' voice was cold but before Snape could reply Dumbledore cut in. "Tell us what you mean Severus."

Smirking at Black, Snape turned towards the headmaster. "The Dark Lord sent us to recruit and capture Potter. He broke the wards using his blood and we captured and bound the boy's _relatives _before sending two new recruits to Potter's room. Potter managed to knock them down and only stilled when Belletrix and I entered the room."

There was a soft growl from Sirius when Belletrix was mentioned before Hermione addressed Harry. "Harry, you really shouldn't use magic during the summer, the Ministry is out for blood and you don't want them to have anything on you."

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I didn't use any magic." She looked confused at this and would have replied but Snape cut in.

"Anyway, Potter was brought downstairs and Lucius gave him the Dark Lords request." There was a moment of silence before Sirius became impatient.

"Well, what about after that?" Snape narrowed his eyes but his gaze was locked firmly upon Harry. Sirius opened his mouth to speak again but Harry interrupted him.

"I accepted."


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and special thank to ****cara-tanaka**** for looking over my story before I published.**

"**Parseltounge"**

_thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Explanations<strong>

The kitchen was in an uproar and almost everyone looked furious, confused, worried and slightly fearful all at the same time.

In the middle of chaos was Harry calmly surveying his work. Meeting Professor Snape's gaze, he let out a smirk that would terrify most students.

It wasn't until Dumbledore shot sparks out of his wand that there was order in the kitchen. Most of the occupants were staring at Harry in confusion and betrayal. His smirk grew, _This should be fun though I wonder if Mad-Eye will ever let me be alone in a room again? Oh well._

"Perhaps you could explain what you mean Harry?" It was structured as a question but everyone knew Dumbledore meant it as an order. _Ah, and now for my Slytherin side._

"I believe my exact words were, "Sure, why not, I got nothing better to do." Dumbledore's gaze held steady but his eyes had lost his usual twinkle "Did you mean it?"

"They are convinced I did, but no, I did not mean it." He let a bit of mockery in to his voice. _Really, I mean do I look like someone who would like to join the one responsible for killing my parents?_

Dumbledore still looked uneasy, "What did you do to convince them?" Sneaking a glance at Snape who was now seated but still glaring at him, he motioned to him to continue.

"Potter spoke in parseltounge." There was a murmur at his words until Hermione spoke up. "So? Everyone knows about Harry can speak parseltounge. How would that convince them?"

Snape seemed to stall for a moment before answering. "The way he spoke made him sound almost exactly like the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore still looked grave and Sirius stood up, probably to yell at Snape for comparing the two but was stopped by the headmaster's hand.

"Harry," _Oh god, the grandfather tone _"What did you say?" There was silence as the order waited for student to answer headmaster.

"I basically told Tom that his DE's were stupid for coming but not as stupid as a half-blood such as himself for sending them." There was a moment of silence before the twins reached over to shake his hands.

"Good show mate,"

"We're so proud, our"

"Ikle Harrykinns is"

"All grown up."

At the end of their dialogue, they wiped and imaginary tear out of their eyes before dissolving into laughter along with most of the teens and Sirius.

Dumbledore's customary twinkle was back in place but there was still some uneasiness hanging over the room.

Snape brought silence to the room with a slight snort and spoke as the room turned on him.

"Yes, real smart Potter; piss off the Dark Lord and I am sure your life expectancy will increase, besides how do you think the Dark Lord will know what you said?"

Harry smirked "Well, when Lucius tells him I suspect the Dark Lord would want proof, and using just a bit of legilimency will come across the memory. And of course he can speak parseltounge so, well, you get the rest."

Once again silence descended upon the kitchen everyone, even Snape, tried to figure out when the Golden Gryffindor became so Slytherin.

Harry let out a rather forced yawn, "Well after all this, I am rather tired so goodnight and I'll see you later." And with that the boy-who-lived strode out of the silent kitchen and upstairs.

Back in the kitchen before Ron spoke up with a confused expression on his face "How does he know what room he's staying in?"

The question was meet by silence from the adults and laughter from the twins and Ginny.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short, it will probably be awhile before my next chapter is out. please review and if you have any ideas for this story please share i would love to hear them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Snakes

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long for me to type this up hopefully i will have more soon. Thanks to cara-tanka for looking over this for me. **

**Also, do you think this should have Snape and Harry's relationship should be either a mentor, father-figure, biological father, or snarry relationship. Just review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Golden Snakes<br>**

As he climbed the stairs, Harry let his mind wander from the events of the night to the flaring pain in his scar. He had managed to keep it at bay in the kitchen but knew he needed to lie down before he collapsed.

Stretching out his senses, he found a room with large traces of Ron's magic and went inside to take the unoccupied bed. Lying down, he allowed himself to drift off as his mind was pulled in to another's.

Malfoy was screaming in pain under a crucio as Tom paced in front of his throne "How could you fail at such an important task Malfoy? You disappoint me." he hissed. He was released from the spell and Malfoy crawled to his master's feet to kiss his robes.

"I beg forgiveness my lord, but I bring you news of an interesting development, the Potter boy, my lord, he has agreed to join our cause."

Voldemort spun around, his blood red eyes widening in surprise. "What? Show me." he said and pointed his wand at Lucius and entered his mind. Malfoy had a smug smile on his face as his lord rooted through his memories, not noticing the look of fury that had come over Voldemort's face.

A minute later, Voldemort withdrew from Malfoy's mind and immediately started to yell and throw curses at the death eater "You idiot! How dare you believe him and then not bring him to me? Leave my sight before I kill you." Malfoy jumped to his feet and raced out of the room, just missing a killing curse Voldemort had flung at him.

Tom let out a scream of frustration and anger as Harry bolted up in bed, his bones aching from the crucio and his scar pounding. He sighed and moved over to his trunk, pulling out and downing a few potions before getting back into bed and falling back asleep, relieved Ron was still out of the room.

Snape's POV:

After the three Weasleys had finally quieted down, there was unsurprisingly an uproar from Black.

"That's not Harry. He's an imposter, he has to be. James' son would never do something like that, it's so, so … Slytherin."

Dumbledore turned to him "Don't worry Sirius, nothing is wrong with young Harry" he soothed. Black was about to continue ranting but Albus had enough sense to cut him off with a look. Before the Headmaster could speak again the Weasley matriarch spoke up, "OK kids, that's enough, up to bed with you."

I tuned the next fifteen minutes of complaints out and simply smirked at Black, Weasley finally left following Granger and I took the opportunity Molly had left me. "Didn't you hear her Black?" I drawled, "It's past the children's bed time, you should go brush your teeth before you get cranky."

I am sure if he had an intelligence higher than a snail's, he would have seen that my smirk turned joyous when he predictably jumped up and started yelling. Albus had gotten him settled down a few moments later and sat down pouting like a child.

The rest of the night was spent speaking of the change in Potter and the Dark Lord's offer. I snorted when someone fearfully asked if Potter could be becoming dark. Most of the Orders attention came upon me.

"What Snape?" the mutt snarled, "Do you find the possibility that my godson could be corrupted by the dark funny?"

I rolled my eyes. "No mutt, you obviously don't know the boy. He may be a brat but he would never join the Dark Lord."

There was a brief silence before Albus spoke "I agree with Severus. Well, that's all for tonight. It's late so let's all go home and get some sleep."

Most of the Order stood up to chat and say goodbye while I slipped off to floo to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day In the house of Black

_Thoughts_

"_**Parseltounge"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A day in the house of Black<strong>

I woke up the next morning to Ron's snores and decided the first thing I needed was a shower. I took my trunk out of my pocket and enlarged it, placing it at the foot of the bed. Grabbing a change of clothes, I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Half an hour later, I emerged holding my clothing from the Dursleys that I dumped into the hamper. I noticed Hedwig in the tree outside and opened the window. She flew in and landed on my shoulder then nipped my ear and started preening my hair as I set up her perch.

Once I was finished, she settled down and hooted gratefully before drinking from her water dish. I walked past a still snoring Ron and headed downstairs towards the kitchen for breakfast.

End Harry's POV:

Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and a few other people he didn't know were all at the table eating. Conversation stopped when he walked in and Mrs. Weasley immediately placed a plate overloaded with food on the table in front of him.

The girl in front of him had shocking pink hair and started talking as soon as he finished swallowing his first mouthful of food. "Wothcher Harry. I'm Tonks" she said and stuck her hand out to shake.

He smiled as I shook her hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you Tonks. I would introduce myself but well, you already know my name." She laughed "True."

Dumbledore stood and announced that he would have to be off before striding out of the kitchen, evading Harry's attempt to lock eyes with the Headmaster.

A few minutes later, the rest of the teens came downstairs. Ron and Hermione kept sending him curious glances while the twins and Ginny joked and chatted with him.

After everyone had a plate of food in front of them, Mrs. Weasley informed them that they would be going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow after breakfast.

Hermione then noticed exactly what he was wearing, "Harry, where did you get those clothes?" she asked. The rest of the kitchen looked at him and seemed to take in his appearance.

He was wearing inky blue jeans, gray trainers and a long sleeved shirt. He had grown his hair out that summer and it was put up in a small pony tail. Harry raised an eyebrow and gazed at Hermione "I bought them."

She huffed in annoyance "Where though? You didn't buy clothing last time we were in Diagon Alley or Hogsmead."

"I didn't buy them in the alley. I bought them in London this summer." Harry replied.

Immediately Hermione and Mrs. Weasley started berating him for putting himself in danger and not using his head. Ron was silently fuming and Sirius was laughing and congratulating "mini prongs" on such a brilliant act of fun seeking. Standing, Harry left the room and headed upstairs before he lost his temper.

'_Just like them,'_ he thought '_Hermione thinks I'm too stupid to look after myself and think things through. Ron is jealous that I am rich and Sirius is still immature enough to view it as an escape to Honeydukes for candy. I hate that no one bothers to look behind my masks.'_

He reached his room and took a few books out of his trunk before leaving to find a quiet place to spend the morning reading. Finally, somewhere on the top floor, he found an indoor greenhouse that was overrun with withered plants and had sunlight barely coming through the grime covering the glass ceiling.

Searching around some more, he found a patio built on the roof and settled down outside for a few hours to read. Awhile later, he decided that he better start cleaning the greenhouse up if he was going to use it as his oasis for the rest of the summer.

After opening the windows, he decided to try out a cleaning spell he had come across in a charms book. It was more advanced than any other piece of wandless magic he had done so far but he figured he might as well try it.

Focusing on the plane of glass in front of him becoming clean and clear, he whispered the words in Latin and mimicked the wand movements with his hand. When he opened his eyes, the small plane of glass was shining.

Harry whooped before looking around the room and realizing that there were a few hundred planes of glass he still had to clean. Sighing slightly, he went to work.

Around lunch time, Harry dropped his books in his room and went downstairs for lunch. Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and his friends were all sitting at the table. His friends looked suspiciously dirty. They looked up at him when he came in and Hermione got that glint in her eye that she hadn't forgotten how "irresponsible" he was.

Before she could start berating him, Harry turned to Ginny and the twins. "What were you doing?" he asked, "You're filthy." Ginny grimaced, "We were cleaning the second floor and it's a lot harder than you would think."

Harry chuckled "I believe you. Why didn't anyone come get me? I would have helped." Sirius smiled and winked. "Thought you would want some time alone."

Harry grunted and swallowed a mouthful of food "So, what are we doing the rest of the afternoon?" Later that night, Harry collapsed on to his bed and quickly fell in to a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Slimy Snakes

**Hello again everyone, I a****m still taking votes on Harry and Snapes relashionship, right now it's either father/son, snarry, or possibly brothers. So review, review, review and tell me which you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: "Slimy" Snakes<strong>

Harry woke early the next morning and disappeared into his trunk. The trunk was the most expensive of his purchases and had ten different rooms and compartments built into it.

On the front of the trunk were eight different keyholes, all carved to look like an animals' face with their mouths open wide. The first (going left to right) was a snake, then a thestral, wolf, owl, griffin, tiger, otter, and phoenix. The rest of the trunk was carved with a forest scene containing all the animals making up the locks and the metal accents were pewter.

The snake opened up to a storage compartment built specifically for potions and ingredients. A room with a bed, kitchen area and bathroom were hidden behind the thestral.

The wolf led to his training room, which was similar to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. The owl compartment was his book storage and both the griffin and tiger was just a slightly expanded trunk for any other items he had. The otter had all his school things and the phoenix contained his wardrobe.

Every morning, Harry spent an hour fighting animated golems, using both magical and muggle means and using some gym equipment he had. Though he had skipped his exercise yesterday, he completed his training today; then climbed out and prepared for a run.

Silently opening the window and climbing into the tree, he made it to the ground in the backyard and set off at a light jog. A half hour later, he slipped back in to his room and laughed slightly at the still snoring Ron. Grabbing a change of clothing, he stepped into the bathroom for a shower.

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom, Ron had already left and he was surprised to find that it was already 8:30. When he entered the kitchen, there was again, a lull in conversation as they took in his appearance.

He was wearing tight black slacks tucked into dragon skin boots, a grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He sat down ignoring the looks from Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley and looked at the person across from him.

It was Snape. He was sitting and eating with his head down, ignoring everyone else and had only given Harry a brief glance when he sat down. Though it may have been his imagination, Snape seemed more tense than usual and he privately hoped that Sirius had enough sense to leave him alone.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Weasley slid a plate full of eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, pancakes and kippers in front of him. He ate quickly, ignoring some of the more greasy foods, swiping an apple out of the bowl on the table and refusing seconds.

Snape finished eating and after spelling his dishes into the sink, stood and strode towards the door. He was just about to exit the room when Sirius spoke up.

"Hey Snivellus, where do you think you're going?" Snape spun around with a look of rage on his face that would have made a first year piss themselves in fear. As it was, all students in the room automatically scooted away from the Professor. Unfortunately, Sirius took no notice nor did he see Harry grind his teeth and force himself not to curse his godfather.

Over the summer, Harry had gone to his vaults in Gringotts. He wasn't allowed to take much until he turned 17 but he had taken The Marauders Prank Journal. The journal had details of every prank they had played in their seven years of school.

Who they had pranked, why they had pranked them, what the pranks were, how they had done it, who had suggested it and what punishment, if any, they had received.

To Harry's disgust, most of the pranks had not been in good fun and harmless like the twins. Instead, they were cruel and humiliating and their usual victim was Snape. Before they had even been sorted, his father and Sirius had chosen Snape as their favorite person to bully and belittle.

Worst of all was that, they had bullied anyone younger than them after second year, especially Slytherins. That fact in particular ruffled Harry the wrong way. Well known among the younger years of all houses and a guarded secret in Slytherin, Harry was a protector from bullies and would stop anyone, especially those from his own house, from picking on the younger students.

He hadn't looked at Sirius and Remus the same way after reading that journal and was ashamed that his father reminded him of Dudley and Malfoy.

"Come on Snape, not thanking Molly for breakfast is incredibly rude" Black sneered, "Especially since no one wanted you here in the first place." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to berate Sirius when both he and Snape drew wands.

"I'm warning you mutt …" Snape started

"Oh, is the big Slytherin mad? What are you going to do? Throw a dark curse at me?" Harry gripped the arms of his chair and tried to remain sitting as Sirius continued. "Or are you going to kidnap me and take me to your master?"

That was the last straw and without realizing it, Harry jumped up, knocking his chair back with a crash. "What is wrong with you Sirius?" he asked quietly, the kitchen had fallen silence and all eyes had turned to him.

Sirius snorted "What do mean Harry? I was just telling this slimy snake what we think of him."

"What you think of him, you mean. In case you hadn't noticed _Black, _you're as "dark" as Professor Snape is and more a Death Eater then he is."

"Wait just a minute Harry, I am nothing like the Death Eaters. They killed James and Lily."

Harry snorted, "You might not go around killing people you hate but you have tried, unless you don't remember your fifth year and you're just as prejudiced against anyone who doesn't view the world the same as you, which is quite a few because, if you hadn't noticed, we're not all bullies." He yelled and pushed past Snape out of the room, turning his head over his shoulder, "And by the way, snakes are not even close to being slimy."


	7. Chapter 7: A Talk Among Friends

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, Harry and Snape are going to have a father son relashionship though I won't have Snape as his biological father unless thats the only thing that I feel fits. Another short chapter but hopefully my next one is longer. **

**disclaimer; i do not own Harry Potter in any way**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Talk Among Friends<strong>

Knowing that his friends would corner him if he didn't hide, Harry made his way up to the greenhouse. The windows had all been cleaned but the floor still needed to be swept and the dead plants taken out.

The next few hours were spent cleaning up the room using wandless magic. Once he was finished, the tiles on the floor shone a midnight blue and the planter boxes were free of dirt. Realizing it was lunch time, Harry made his way down to the kitchen. Sirius was notably absent and the other teens were separated; Hermione and Ron on one end of the table, with Ginny and the twins at the other. They all looked at him when he walked in but stayed silent, most likely because of Mrs. Weasleys's presence.

After washing up and eating the sandwich had set in front of him, Harry tried to sneak out of the kitchen only for Molly to remind him that they would be going to Diagon Alley in an hour. He quickly retreated as soon as she finished and tried to outrun his friends to the safety of his greenhouse. He was on the second floor landing when they caught him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione shrieked "DON'T YOU DARE AVOID US."

Harry sighed and turned around to look at her glaring at him with four redheads behind her. "Fine, we'll talk. Let's go to Ron's room." They quickly followed Harry to the shared room and settled themselves on the beds and against the windowsill.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wardrobe. He looked to Hermione expectantly. "Well, ask away." Hermione jumped to start speaking and for a moment Harry expected her to raise her hand and bounce in her seat.

"What happened to you Harry? You're acting strange; going in to London without permission, teasing You-Know-Who and then defending Snape."

Ron's face grew red at the mention of Snape and he started up the second Hermione finished. "How could you defend that greasy git Harry? He's evil and Sirius was just taking him down a peg." Hermione half heartedly scolded Ron for calling a Professor a git while the other Weasleys in the room rolled their eyes at their brother.

Finally fed up with the argument, Harry let out a sharp whistle. All heads immediately flew up and focused on him and the room fell silent. "Nothing's changed Hermione." He said ignoring Ron, "I just decided to let my Slytherin side out."

Ron snorted "Nice one mate. You're nothing like those slimy snakes."

Harry rolled his eyes. He liked Ron but he could be very prejudiced. Ginny, Fred and George seemed to understand what he was talking about but Hermione was leaning more toward Ron's point of view. It wasn't a surprise really; she saw the world in black and white instead of shades of grey.

"If I had listened to the sorting hat, I would have been in Slytherin." Harry announced. Ron froze for a moment then stood and stalked out of the room, muttering angrily under his breath. Hermione shot him an apologetic look and went after him. He turned to the other occupants of the room.

"Come on Harry. Don't look at us like that. We're not prats like our brother, you know." Ginny said.

Fred and George nodded in agreement "Yeah, we get why you defended Snape. He lets us use a lab for some of our experiments."

Harry smiled at them; it was good know that he had loyal friends.

"Actually," Ginny spoke up, "I was wondering why you called Sirius a bully? It doesn't seem like you."

Harry ducked his head slightly "First off, I know who the marauders are." The twins looked exited at the information but Ginny looked confused so Harry spent the next fifteen minutes telling them about third year and then the book he had found in his vault this summer. Once he was finished the twins had dark scowls on their faces and Ginny looked furious,

"Well Harry"

"Good job giving"

"Sirius what he"

"Had coming."

The twins said in their usual way. Ginny nodded along with them and Harry shrugged.

"Well, if I kill the bastard and the prejudices of the light side simply replace the dark, then we've accomplished nothing."

Ginny nodded "We'll stand by you Harry. No matter what you decide to do." Harry smiled and the next hour was spent with small chitchat and plans of pranking Sirius.

They were still laughing together at an impression Fred had made of Fudge when they walked in to the living room to floo in to Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them along with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley fussed about for a few minutes; reminding them to be careful, stay together and not to go wandering off in to Knockturn Alley. Finally, she held out the floo powder and in a rush of flames they stepped through the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Review Review Review please<p> 


End file.
